


Stop

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Nge
Genre: Angst, Internal Monologue, Other, Vent Writing, i guess, inner termoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: Asuka is in her room, thinking of how she handles and perceives things.





	

Disgusting.

Sickening. Revolting. Stomach churning. Pathetic.

She hated it.

Hated everything.

She banged her fist against the mattress, releasing a loud puff from underneath her clenched fist.

She hated how this was the only way she could let these feelings out.

Nasty. Go away. Don't touch me. Don't hug me. Don't brush your hand against me.

I don't want to acknowledge you. I don't.

Asuka raised her legs and let them drop heavily back onto the mattress, slightly lifting her body up from the bed.

She would've screamed it out. Used to. But it doesn't work anymore.

She felt selfish. Lost. Closed. Selfish. Cold.

She could break something, but in the end it'll be a bother to clean up in the morning.

She gritted her teeth together. Took deep shuddering breathes through her nose.

Everything burns. On fire.

She can feel the tremors in her limbs if she lifted any of them.

She could talk to someone about it. But that means confronting it sooner or later. And she'd rather ignore it.

Focus on something else. Make that minor thing revolve around her.

Asuka is tired now, fatigue and just numbness catching up to her.

Maybe she won't wake up the next morning.

Maybe she'll fall into a permanent coma.

As if.


End file.
